The Omega
by BrandeeLee17
Summary: Bella left for the summer to live with Renee only to return a new woman. Follow her on this journey with a new family, new man, and a new outlook on life. Lemons. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone!

If you are reading this, welcome! I am mainly writing this so that I can read it but if you like that's awesome!

There are a couple of things I would like to point out before I start the story.

Number 1: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters unfortunately

Number 2: I do respect the casting choices for the films, however, I have a different perspective of things. For Bella, in this story I would say my Bella is closest to the actress Marie Avgeropoulos. I do like Taylor Lautner as Jacob, just imagine that he has the muscles of Jason Momoa.

Number 3: I absolutely hate the fact that Bella was wallowing in self-pity. In this story, she will be stronger mentally, emotionally, and physically. She will also be more edgy than the cookie cutter Bella in the book, although I love her just as much.

Number 4: I have a cussing problem and I like to read lemons so be prepared!

Number 5: I also have little patience. We all know Bella has always been in love with Jacob. There's no point in dragging it out.

Number 6: Drama kind of stressing me out. Of course, there has to be a little bit of drama but I don't want to sweat while I am reading a story

Number 7: Jacob will be the same age as Bella. They will both be 18.

Number 8: I don't know anything about Quileute culture and I truly don't want to offend anyone so for the sake of that, I will not be going into detail about legends or anything like that. All we need to know is that Bella is a boss ass bitch.

Well that's all! I hope you enjoy!

 **Omega Chapter 1:**

BPOV

I could not contain my excitement! Spending the whole summer away from Charlie, and my friends, and a certain sexy werewolf, was bittersweet. I enjoyed spending some extra time with Renee but it was so hard to leave. But leaving was the best thing that could have happened to me. It made me realize that Edward Cullen does not control me and he never will. It made me release how strong I am. I remember the very day that I finally came to my senses.

 _Flashback_

 _As a laid down on my hardwood floor in my dim lit bedroom, I began to let my mind wander. He left me, he didn't want me, I wasn't good enough. All I could think about was how weak I was and how helpless I was. That last thought seemed to strike a nerve. NO, I refuse to be helpless anymore! Renee did not raise me to be that way. She did not raise me to wallow over some BOY, that does not want me. And what I put Charlie through…and Jake….I should be ashamed of myself. You know what? Fuck him! Edward Cullen can suck my ass!_

 _At this point I was laughing hysterically at how pathetic I had been acting. Over a cold, controlling, prudish, ASSHOLE! Suddenly I heard Charlie rip the door open, alarmed by what sounded like a psychotic break._

" _Bella! What's wrong? Is everything alright? Are you…laughing?"_

 _As he looked at me perplexed, I couldn't help but to jump up and give him a crushing hug._

" _Oh Dad! I am better than ever. I am so sorry for everything I put you through. Listen, I think it would be best to spend the summer with Renee in Florida. Just so I can clear my head and get my life together."_

 _His face suddenly dropped._

" _But Bel…"_

" _Please Dad? I really need this. I promise that I will call you every day. Please!?"_

 _His eyes searched mine for a minute. And then with a sigh he said,_

" _Ok Bells, I will call your mom and let her know. But you have to promise to call me!"_

" _I will Dad! Thank you so much! I love you!"_

 _I immediately turned to start packing_

" _Oh Bells, you might want to let Jake know before you leave. He's probably going to have a hard time with it."_

 _I froze. Oh no, Jake._

 _End Flashback_

A sudden jolt of the plane brought me back to the present.

 _Sorry everybody we are just experiencing a little bit of turbulence. The captain has it under control._

I let out the breath that I had been holding in. I couldn't risk not ever seeing my Jacob again. The day I had said goodbye, I wanted to kiss him so bad my mouth watered. I was too much of a wuss to do it. I couldn't allow myself to have a taste of his plump lips and then have to leave for 3 months.

The day that we parted, it felt as if my soul was ripping in two. I didn't understand what was happening? Why, suddenly, I felt like I couldn't live without him. How was I supposed to know that we were imprints and mates?!

That is actually a pretty large reason why I was excited to come back to Forks. Right when I got off the plane to Florida, I was sweltering hot. I thought it was just because my body wasn't used to the scorching temperatures. That was until the shivering and growth spurts began to happen. Within the first week I had grown 3 inches and my…womanly assets…. had grown tremendously. I could feel that Renee knew something about this change but she refused to say anything. That was until one day I woke up to find that my eyes had turned an icy blue.

Renee finally broke down and let me know that Grandma Swan was an Omega. They are the protectors and guardians of all shapeshifters. They are extremely powerful and should never be reckoned with. It just so happened that it skipped a generation.

Over the summer, I have found that I hold countless powers and abilities that can sometimes be uncontrollable. But with a lot of help from my mom, I now have a good handle on my gifts. Just don't piss me off unless you want to be incinerated.

Of course, I had to tell Jake and that's when he let me know about imprinting. He made a joke about how we would be the ultimate "goals" as the kids say it. An alpha and an omega. I had to pretty much threaten him to keep him from coming up to Jacksonville. Even though it killed me to be away from him, he had a duty to his pack that he had to fulfill. We still talked every day and let's just say it was getting harder and harder to stay away from him.

Of course, word got out to all of La Push, resulting in about 20 calls a day from different pack and council members. I guess they were happy knowing that they would be kept safe. The pack members were just happy to have a new sister, even Leah. I talked to them every single day. They are now my family.

I had thought that it would be difficult to tell Charlie but he took it very well. It turns out that he knew all along, he just could not say anything!

By the time my full transformation was complete, I didn't look like the scared little girl I once was. I looked like a woman. My once boyish shape had been transformed in to a curvy hourglass. My A cups had turned into a D cup. That was a lot to get used to. My skin now held a deep tan that I would have only dreamed of having. My eyes were an icy blue, my eyelashes were longer and my lips were plumper.

Around July, I had taken a glance in the mirror and realized that although my appearance had changed drastically, there was still some things missing. So, I decided to give myself a badass makeover for lack of a better word. About a month and a half later I walked onto the plane home with dark burgundy hair, a large tattoo on my thigh and a floral sleeve on my right arm.

As I looked down at my outfit, I realized that you can clearing see the two bars running through my nipples in my thin black halter crop top. I also threw on some high top white converse and high waist denim shorts because although I changed I am still Bella and I refuse to wear anything but flats on a fucking plane.

I felt kind of bad for not telling Jake about any of these physical changes being that he had told me about his 30-pound muscle gain and tribal tattoo that wrapped around his left peck and went down to his wrist. However, I wanted to surprise him!

 _If all passengers could please put on their seatbelts, we are landing!_

I took a deep breath and buckled myself in. Here we go…

 **JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

As I walked through the terminal, I looked around for Jake. While scanning around, my eyes landed on a russet skinned man who was as tall but not quite as muscular as the man I wished to see. I immediately knew who it was.

"SAMMY!"

He immediately looked around to see where the voice was coming from. I saw his eyes move right past me and do a double take

"Bells?"

I ran and gave him a huge hug as he lifted me off the ground.

As he set me back down, he held me at arm's length and looked at me. He shook his head and said,

"Bells, please don't kill my brother with this new look of yours. I don't know if his heart can take it! We already see more than we need to on patrol."

I chuckled and asked

"Where is Jake by the way. Not that I'm not happy to see you but I thought he was picking me up"

"Don't worry, he just got held up fixing up the rabbit. It broke down right before he was supposed to come but I'll take you there right now so you can molest your man."

I smacked him in the chest as he grabbed my bag, trying to hide the smile on my face. That's exactly what I was going to do.

 **JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

"Alright Bells I have to go back on patrol. Try not to give Jake a heart attack. I do like him around."

I rolled my eyes and swatted him before getting out of his truck. I took a deep breath as a heard Sam drive away. I slowly started walking to Jake's garage where he was blasting music from his radio. As I turned the corner to the garage entrance, I instantly froze in place. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I know that Jake was good looking before, but this man bent of the hood of the rabbit, with be the death of me. Watching his muscles ripple as he worked on the engine, was making my feminine parts tingle. I watched a bead of sweat trail down his furrowed brow to his plump lips, down to his strong jaw stopping at his tattoo covered broad chest.

I tried to swallow but my mouth was so dry. How am I this turned on and I haven't even touched him yet? He is so sexy I just want to lick him and bite him and…

"Bells"

I looked up startled by the deep husky voice only to be met with the darkened eyes of my mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!

Sorry it's been so long! I have just been dealing with graduating and moving to another city so that was taking up most of my time!

By the way I am open to suggestions for things that you would like to happen in the story. There are only so many ideas that I can come up with.

 **Warning: This will have at least a partial lemon in it**

Enjoy!

 **JPOV**

"Shit!" I cursed as I dropped my wrench onto the garage floor.

I was filled with anxiety and excitement for Bella to get here. So much has happened in the last 3 months. From figuring out that she was an Omega to finding out that we were mates, the summer has been one for the books. What's killing me is that I haven't seen her in those 3 months either and it has driven me insane. I am sure the pack is sick of seeing the Bella show every time that we on patrol but I can't help it.

When she told me about all her physical changes, I begged and pleaded with her to send me a picture but she said she wanted to surprise me. So, all summer we depended on our daily phone calls and texts to keep us sane. One particular phone call had left me suffering from blue balls for an entire week.

 _Flashback_

 _I was sitting on my bed wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs when I heard the shrill ring of my phone._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey Jakey!"_

" _Hey Bells! I haven't heard from you all day, I was starting to worry."_

 _Jesus, I sounded like a little bitch! But I couldn't help it, I loved this girl._

" _I'm sorry baby! I was helping Phil with a project and then I went to yoga with Renee and then I got home and took a shower so I totally forgot!"_

 _Once she mentioned her in the shower, my dick began to twitch underneath my boxer briefs. All I could think about was soap running across her luscious tits, down to her soft, flat stomach, drifting across the top of her plump ass down to her…._

" _Jake? You There?"_

" _Yeah Baby. Sorry I got distracted…"_

" _By what?" she asked. I could hear the smirk in her voice. She knew exactly what she was doing to me._

" _By the image of those suds running down your sexy naked ass and how I much I want to fuck you…. hard" I growled. At first I thought that I had scared her off until I heard her loud moan on the other side of the phone. My dick was standing at full attention by now._

" _Fuck baby…" I heard a light rustling noise._

" _Bella…fuck baby are you touching yourself?"_

" _mmmmmm yeah. I can't help it. You just drive me crazy!"_

 _I moaned and slid my boxers down, releasing my rock-hard cock. I started to stroke it._

" _FUCK! God, I can't wait to be inside of that tight, hot pussy. Mmmm I can't wait to taste your sweet nectar. I'm so hard baby."_

" _Yes Jake! GOD I can't wait for you to be inside of me! I'm so close!"_

 _God, I couldn't take it anymore. Right when I was about to reach my release, I heard Renee call Bella down for dinner. Well there goes my balls._

" _Fuck baby I'm sorry I have to go. This isn't over ok? I will call you tomorrow. I love you!"_

" _Love you too" I whimpered._

 _Let's just say there was wasn't enough lotion in the world to fix my…. uuummm ….situation._

 _End of Flashback_

I was brought out of my memory driven trance by the smell of sweet strawberries and cream. She's here. I lifted my head and turned to look towards the entrance of the garage.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that stood before me. Of course, Bella was beautiful before, but this Bella was going to be the death of me. She was right, her womanly assets had grown exponentially bringing her sweet and innocent figure to a sexy hourglass figure. Her tits had gone from a handful to two luscious, juicy mounds. Her ass was so plump that it barely fit in her shorts. Those icy blue eyes contrasted beautifully against her tanned skin. That burgundy hair made her look like a vixen.

Wait a second. She didn't tell me about those tattoos or those nipple rings. FUCK! Those are so sexy! I could feel the front of my shorts tightening.

I brought my eyes to her face and she was too busy grazing my body with her eyes that she does not realize that I know she is there.

"Bella?" I called

She looked up at me with hooded lust filled eyes. Something animalistic was released within me.

Within a second my lips were on hers, sucking her juicy bottom lip between mine.

"Jaaakkke…" she moaned.

I traced her lip with my tongue asking for permission in which she granted me. Once I tasted the sweetness of her tongue, I lost all control. I ran my hands down her body to her plump ass and squeezed her into my hard member.

"Fuck Bells, you feel so fucking good."

She moaned into my mouth. I picked her up and placed her on the hood of the rabbit. We finally broke apart and I looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey baby. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I attacked you, I just couldn't help it. You and this hair and these tattoos and those fucking nipple piercings are driving me crazy." I said while nipping on her earlobe.

She grabbed my head and moved me so I was facing her once again. She took my bottom lip into her mouth and bit down…hard…causing me to growl loudly. Her arousal was so strong in the air that I could taste it. She turned her lips to my ear, grazing it and whispered,

"Well if you like those piercings, I have one more that you are going die for."

That was it. I grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her until her ass was at the edge of the hood and laid her down. I pushed her top up around her neck, exposed her perky tits and hard gumdrop nipples. There I could clearly see the two sliver bars running through them.

While looking her dead in the eyes, I flattened my tongue against one of her nipples, feeling the cold metal about my tongue.

"FUCK JAKE! Don't stop baby!"

I continued to suck and lick her nipples, savoring their flavor. I felt her tiny hands move to the button of my shorts. Then I felt her warm, soft hands on stroking my hard dick.

"Yes baby… just like that FUCK!

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to feel that wet pussy. I undid the button of her shorts and I was welcomed by the strong scent of her arousal. I growled in pleasure around her hard nipple as I reached my hand down her shorts. She was soaked.

"God baby you are so fucking wet!"

I growled as I bid down on her hard nipple, flicking the bar against my teeth.

"Only for you Baby! God, yes Jake I'm gonna cum. Don't fucking stop!"

"I'm close too baby! Keep stroking me just like that FUCK!"

We were both so close, right on the brink of release when sound of a door crashing against the garage wall broke us out of our lust induced trance.

"OH SHIT!"

 **DON'T HATE ME! I know it is a cliffhanger but I really wanted to give you guys some time to give me some suggestions before I went balls deep, pun intended. Let me know what you think !**


End file.
